Ultimate Power Ranger team-up
by jangozarzook1
Summary: Set in the RPM future, Dr. K scrambles to find a team of the best rangers to defeat an evil like never before. Will this team of rangers be able to work together to save the world yet again?
1. The Situation

Characters:

Red- Leo Corbett

Blue- Ethan James

Yellow- Taylor Earhardt

Green- Joel Rawlings

Pink- Jen Scotts

Black- Dillon

White- Tommy Oliver

Extra Ranger- Jason Lee Scott (Gold)

Setting:

Post RPM time period

In garage, and various battlegrounds

Chapter 1

The Situation (Following Dillon)

Dillon walked into the garage he once called home. The memories of his ranger days came flooding back in a wave of pure nostalgic emotion. Dillon had no plans of ever returning to Corinth, he and Summer made that vow long ago, but the urgency in Dr. K's call made his inner hero show. _Look at myself_ , he thought, _I swore to go find another place to live, go spread the human race, but now I am back in the domed city that use to be my home for so long_. Dillon was surprised to see so many people in the garage, and was even more surprised to find out that Scott, Flynn, Gem, and Gemma were not there. He didn't really know what Dr. K was planning, especially since Summer was also not allowed to come to this meeting. He knew that whatever this was about it was most certainly dangerous and he didn't want Summer in any danger.

Dillon looked around the room to notice that all the people were wearing specific colors. Like always he himself was wearing black. _These can't be other rangers_ , he thought. B _esides us there haven't been rangers in at least 100 years_. He saw two girls, one in pink and one in yellow talking to each other like they were the best of friends. The woman in pink was tall, well built, brunette. The woman in yellow was by no means was short, but a tad shorter; she was much less into the conversation taking place, and had her arms crossed in front of her. The blonde woman in yellow looked like a girl you wouldn't want to mess with. A tall dark man wearing a cowboy hat walked up to the two chatting girls, and was obviously trying to flirt with the two. Dillon chuckled. _Does he not realize that the girl in pink has an engagement ring on, and the girl in yellow could not care less about whatever he is saying to them_? He continued to let his eyes wonder around the garage. Dillon stood in shock as he saw the legend himself. _There is no way that could be him_ , Dillon thought, _Tommy has been dead for nearly 70 years_. Dillon tried to convince himself that the man in a white shirt and blue jeans could not be Tommy. He stared at the man with short, dark hair, and tried to figure out what could possibly be going on.

" Hello rangers," Dr. K said as she entered the room, wearing her white lab coat as usual. "Please take a seat. I have a lot to inform you of, and very little time," she said hastily. Everyone of the color-clad congregation took a seat to face Dr. K, who was standing prim and proper in front of a computer screen. Dillon and the rest of the rangers were silent, waiting anxiously for all the confusion to clear "By now you probably realize that this is the year 2110 and things are quite different from what your time was. Humans have just won a great war against the Venjix computer virus, with the help of none other than the power rangers, task force RPM. Dillon, over there," Dr. K said and pointed in Dillon's direction, "Is the ranger series black from the RPM team. I have been on a lookout for anything that might cause hazard to the rebuilding of human civilization. I can assure you that you would not be taken from your time unless I had found something completely devastating," Dr. K soberly said to the crowd of increasingly concerned rangers before her. Dillon didn't know what was happening. He didn't even know that there was any serious danger on the earth at this point. Dr. K began to speak again. " Ranger series pink of time force operation was able to help find and bring all of you here to this time. She was actually the one that contacted me first and gave me the information about this new and present danger. So I will have her come up and explain the new enemy of the human race." Dr. K walked away from the center stage, the brunette girl in a pink shirt covered by a black leather jacket, and plaid pink skirt; came up to explain the new arising threat. She stood tall and confident at the front of the room where Dr. K was previously standing; she gave out a warm smile to the uneasy crowd. "Hello, I am Jen, a time traveling power ranger from the year 3000," the confidant girl said with the most unlikely commanding voice Dillon had ever heard. Dillon noticed that she wasn't bragging about her time traveling status she was simply stating it as a fact about herself. Dillon was unsure about this girl; she seemed too bossy for his taste. The pink ranger continued, " I was studying at one of the libraries we have in the future, and noticed that there was an event that came to pass within this upcoming month. It said that a team of the most talented and honorable rangers gathered and fought an invisible force. Because I am a time traveler I was denied access to the rest of the file. At time force, they have strict rules about intervening with history, so they refuse to allow us access to make sure we don't have any knowledge of the time period we are going to. I do however know that the invisible force is actually a space borne pathogen; it is highly advanced, and will take over a host's mind in order to try to dominate the world. Unfortunately, I contacted Dr. K too late in the time stream because the pathogen had already taken a host, and is out as we speak trying to control the world. At this time in human history there is only one president of all the earth, and sadly he has been infected by the pathogen. In fact, one third of the Earth's population is infected by the pathogen, and if it can infect the entirety of the human race it will win. There will be no way to stop it." Jen's words left the room silent. Only the racing hearts of the rangers could be heard. _One third of the earth! This can't be real_ , Dillon thought. Jen broke the silence: "I contacted Dr. K to warn her about this unseen evil. She has been working non-stop to prepare power morphers, weapons, and micro-zords; in order to prepare us for this battle. I however chose this team. I have a deep knowledge of power ranger history and have selected all of you to be a part of this mission for multiple reasons: first, all of you are highly skilled rangers; second, none of you are infected by the pathogen; third, out of all the rangers, none have shown more courage, integrity, or determination to protect this planet than the rangers I have selected. By no means am I forcing you to partake in this mission. I am only beginning that you will accept it for the good of humankind." Jen sat down at her original seat, and Dr. K soon replaced the empty void of Jen's previous standing position. Dr. K looked around at all the faces of the legendary rangers before her. " Anyone that decides to stay and help will need to have the morpher software downloaded into their bio hardware. You will also be provided a room and meals for as long as this mission takes. I will not lie to you rangers; this will be unlike anything you have ever faced before. You cannot just point and shoot your blaster. You will have to use your brains; I will help you as much as I can, but I can only get you equipment. You have to fight the battle." Dr. K said to the rangers.

"Are there any questions for me or ranger series pink?" Dr. K asked. There were a lot of questions to be asked, but Dillon would not ask any. All he could think about was getting to Summer to keep her from getting infected by this evil disease. _What if she was already infected?_ he thought.

"What is a micro zord?" asked Tommy.

"Good question ranger series white. A micro zord is similar to your megazord, except that they are really small, about the size of blood cell. You will use them to fight the pathogens at their level." Dr. K replied. Everyone was silent until the man in green said, "Okay, where do I sign up?" All the rangers managed to smile through the gravity of the situation.


	2. Preparing the Team

Chapter 2

Preparing the Team (Following Taylor)

The mysterious young man in all black was the first to volunteer to download the morpher software; Taylor thought his name was Dillon, but she couldn't remember because she had other pressing thoughts during the briefing. He is a good looking young man, she thought, but he is still just a boy; probably just as immature as one too. Taylor watched the newest black ranger take center stage, take off his shirt, and lay down on the surgical table ready to begin the download. Dr. K started placing electrodes on the surface of his skin: first to his temples, then down his muscular arms, and on his uncovered chest. This is all a little to science fiction looking for me, Taylor thought. Taylor looked over at Jen who was staring at the young boy being connected to a computer.

"So Jen, do you think this whole bio programming thing will work?" Taylor asked her old friend.

"Well of course I do. It is how all the rangers get their morphers in the future. Actually Dr. K is the founder of bio programming. Don't worry Taylor." Jen replied.

"In that case, I guess the real question I should be asking is how long till the wedding?" Taylor questioned

"Oh so you did notice. I thought you hadn't considering you had the entire trip here to ask me." Jen playfully responded

"Uh, Jen you know I don't get all mushy gushy about that sort of stuff. Plus Eric already told me that Wes was going to propose."

"How did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Jen, I would be more surprised if you said no than if a giant dinosaur were to pop in to this room and eat me up."

"I doubt a dinosaur would ever eat you. You're too bitter for his taste." Jen said sarcastically

Taylor and Jen started to laugh, but soon stopped when the rest of the rangers turned to stare at the gleeful girls. What? Haven't you ever seen two girls laugh before? Hmm… I guess not considering all these guys look like they have a power bow up their butts. I get it. It is a crisis, but that doesn't mean we can't joke around. Taylor thought. She grinned at her internal monologue, but slowly faded as she watched Dr. K start downloading the morpher software into the black ranger. Taylor thought the young man was taking it well although she wasn't sure what it was suppose to feel like. She looked at his face, trying to analyze what he was feeling. Taylor guessed that it probably didn't feel like anything, and that was why he looked to be unaffected by the download. The download didn't take long to complete, and soon Dr. K was taking off the electrodes taped to his flesh. Taylor watched as the boy hopped off the table and threw on the shirt he had taken off only a short while before. "Who's next?" Dr. K asked as she cleaned off the electrodes. Jen walked up to the medical table and laid down. The short doctor looked at Jen then to the crowd of other rangers. Dr. K shrugged and turned back to Jen. She took an electrode and slowly ran it up through Jen's shirt and stuck it right bellow her collar bone. Taylor looked around and noticed that the black ranger was not amongst the crowd of the other rangers. Taylor wanted to understand the mysterious black ranger, so she set out searching through the garage to find him. The garage was foreign to her, but it wasn't big enough for her to get lost in. She walked through a hallway where rooms were labeled with only colored panels next to the closed doors. Taylor figured that while she was tracking down the black ranger she might as well take a look at what was going to be her room. She opened the door with the yellow panel next to it. She was totally surprised to see Dillon spring up from the foot of the bed that he must have been sitting on. "Umm… I might not be from the year 2110, but I think the room with the yellow panel is for the yellow ranger." Taylor sarcastically said. Dillon looked at her and smiled. She hated that smile; it was just like the one that Eric use to give her. Arrogance radiated from that smile. " My apologizes. I just use to live here and this used to be the room that I spent so long wanting to go in but never found the courage to. I guess I should be leaving," Dillon politely said as he tried to walk past Taylor. "No. I don't like that answer. Tell me why you are in my room," Taylor said authoritatively.

" I am telling you the truth, ma'am. I have never been in this room, and wanted to see it. It reminds me of all the great memories I made when I was a ranger here," Dillon said in a monotoned bad boy voice he usually speaks in.

"What did this room use to be? Obviously something pretty terrible for you to be so scared of it,"

" It was the yellow rangers room, and I'm not scared of anything."

"Was she really that big of a bitch to never let you in her room?"

Dillon sprang up and grabbed Taylor's vest and held a fist up in an attack position. "Summer is not a bitch!" Dillon exclaimed making sure Taylor knew never to call her that again. "Oh wow the big tough bad boy has fallen in love, but was too afraid to even knock on her door." Taylor retorted unfazed by Dillon's aggressive action. Dillon shoved Taylor out of the way trying to leave the room, but Taylor abrasively pinned Dillon to the wall with her palms pushing against his shoulders. "Look boy, I get that you liked this girl, but that doesn't give you an excuse to come into what is now my room, threaten me, and then avoid my questions. We are on the same team. I might not be this Summer girl you're so fond of, but you better get it through your thick skull that I don't like having a teammate that is willing to stab me in the back." Taylor half yelled to Dillon. Dillon looked straight into Taylor's eyes and said very calmly, "There never was a Yellow ranger bitch in this room till you showed up." Taylor glared at Dillon. She was steaming with anger. That is about all I can take of this melodramatic, hormone crazed boy. I might be a bitch, but that gives him no right to call me out on it, she thought. Taylor threw the boy in all black from the wall on to the floor and positioned her foot on top of Dillon's neck. "I don't know who this Summer is, but I can guarantee she never taught you how to talk to ladies with respect. I haven't done anything wrong. I was simply wondering what you were doing in my room, and have only been asking you questions to find out a little more about you." Taylor told Dillon. Dillon grabbed her foot and used his Venjix hardware to force her off of him. Taylor fell due to his surprising strength, and soon Dillon was on top of her pinning her arms down above her head. "Stop acting like you are better than me, and have to obey your every command." Dillon yelled. Taylor smiled and mockingly said, "I bet you never did this with Summer." Dillon was furious at Taylor for mocking him, for mocking Summer. He picked up his fist and was about to start pounding on Taylor's face when he heard the voice of the pink ranger say, "Well, looks like you two are having some fun. I better not tell Eric about this, huh Taylor?" Dillon sprang up and shoved past Jen to angry to even think. Taylor laughed as she was still on the floor looking as Dillon hastily walked away. "Goodbye Dillon. I hope we can have another nice chat later," Taylor called out. She gripped Jen's outstretched hand to give her some leverage to get off the floor. Jen was smirking at Taylor, and Taylor laughed, " That asshole should think twice before avoiding me from now on."

"Really because it looked like he was winning," Jen said in a semi-joking.

"Oh no. You just walked in at the wrong time. I promise I was about to let him have it."

" Sure Taylor, whatever you say. Just be careful with him, he has a criminal record and is part robot. He is super strong even without the morpher."

"That explains why he could throw me as hard as he did. I can take care of myself though, Jen."

"I know you can. You're the only one left that needs to get the morpher software downloaded. So hurry up"

Taylor laid back on the table and watched as Dr. K picked up electrodes and a roll of medical tape. Taylor felt Dr. K's hand go up her shirt and place a cold, metallic circle on the underside of her collarbone above her heart. Dr. K put a piece of medical tape on top to keep it from slipping. The next two electrodes were secured on her temples, then one was placed at the center of her forehead. On each of her arms she had electrodes placed on her wrists and upper bicep. The last one was taped on her stomach diagonally from the one under her collarbone. She was nervous. She had never had anything loaded into her before, and even though it wasn't suppose to hurt she wondered if she would still feel something. Dr. K walked over to the computer, and Taylor could see that the blue ranger was geeking out over the futuristic computer model. With a few keystrokes Dr. K had started the process. Taylor wasn't sure what was happening; she could feel a slight tingling in her head, but nothing more. Soon it was done and Dr. K was carefully pulling off the electrodes from Taylor's skin.


	3. Plan of Action

Chapter 3

Plan of action (Following Joel)

"All of you should read through the brief pamphlet I prepared about telling which people have the pathogen and which don't. We don't have time to go through it all together so read it in your own time. Now we have to get you off to training," Dr. K instructed. Joel looked at the "pamphlet" that was given to him. _This is a book not a pamphlet_ he thought as he made a face of disgust towards the reading assignment. _I didn't know I would have to go back to school just to kill some evil bugger._ Joel got up and followed the other rangers to the training center. It was a little different than the obstacle courses at lightspeed, but he figured that he could still show off. He walked over to Taylor and began talking to the defensive yellow ranger. "You know I have to always stay in shape, so this should be a piece of cake," Joel said as he started stretching out his muscles, preparing for his upcoming work out. "Oh really? And why do you have to stay in such optimum shape?" Taylor patronized.

"Well, I don't know if you have ever heard of me, but I am called the sky cowboy where I come from. Not bragging, but I am kind of a big deal in the world of pilots," Joel said nonchalantly.

"Really? I've never heard of you."

"Well, that is because you don't know planes that well. Don't worry I can teach you."

"Oh, thank you. I don't think I have introduced myself properly, I am lieutenant Taylor Earhardt."

"Lieutenant? Were you in the army?"

"No. The air force. As a pilot." Taylor said smugly.

Joel felt extremely embarrassed, and it didn't help that the pink ranger heard the whole thing, and began to chuckle at the green rangers failure to impress. Joel, feeling ashamed, went to run on one of the open treadmills that so happened to be next to another treadmill, used by none other than the legend himself. "So, how bad did you strike out with Taylor?" asked Tommy without even being out of breath. Joel was just excited to talk with the legacy Tommy Oliver and didn't really answer. "Oh you know… girls… fff," Joel said trying to shrug off the failure of his latest conversation with Taylor. Tommy laughed, and increased the speed of his treadmill. Joel, being the show off that he was, increased his speed to match Tommy's. "She has probably already told you she has a boyfriend. It's ok though, there are other girls," Tommy said in his cheerfully optimistic tone.

"She has a boyfriend? That is news to me. Maybe she didn't tell me because things are not working out between them. She didn't want to tell me because she wanted to keep her options open." Joel said very out of breath because of the increased speed.

"I don't think so. Her and Eric are still very much into each other. She probably just likes to watch you stammer and make a fool of yourself."

"So how do you know so much about her? Were you rangers together?"

"Oh, no. I only know her vicariously through Eric. Me and all the other red rangers including Eric all went to the moon to defeat the last of the machine empire. That was a crazy time."

"Carter told me about that. So, which team is Eric the red ranger for?"

"He is the quantum ranger for Time Force. So not technically red, but we couldn't let Wes go unsupervised," Tommy joked.

Jen, hearing her soon to be husband's name, walked up to the two rangers. "Hey, Wes is an excellent red ranger," Jen defended. Tommy laughed, but then quit realizing Jen was serious. He looked at Joel for some support, but had to return to Jen's glare. Tommy eventually said, "Is that why you had to keep saving him?" Tommy laughed and tried to pass it off as simple poking fun. Joel knew that Tommy was on thin ice. _You don't want to piss off Jen, or Taylor for that matter. Both of those girls are not pretty when angry. At least I know that much._ Jen forced a smile then went back over to Taylor, who was using a piece of gym equipment. _Probably to talk about how terrible men are_. The workout room was silent besides Tommy, Joel, and the gym equipment. Dr. K walked in to call the rangers in for their dinner, so they could both eat and start working on a plan to defeat the controlling pathogens.

Joel sat down at a large table in between Ethan and Leo. He didn't know much about Leo, except for the fact that he got his ranger power from some place way far from Earth. The only thing Joel knew about Ethan was that he was Tommy's student. Joel tried to make some small talk with Ethan, but it turned into a conversation about a video game that Joel had never even heard of. Tommy was on the other side of Ethan giving Joel a look like, _I have no idea what this kid is saying either_. Joel looked across the table to see that Taylor, Jen, Jason, and Dillon were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Taylor and Dillon were sitting as far apart as they possibly could. Dr. K brought in some pizzas, their aroma filtering through the air, and set them on the table. _I am so glad that pizza still exists in the future,_ Joel thought. Everyone dug in. _I guess we are all starving,_ he thought. Jen looked at Tommy and gave him a kind of half smile, almost like apologizing without saying a word. Joel looked over to Dr. K when she began to clear her throat. _Always staying focused on business I guess,_ Joel thought.

"Rangers, we have to have a plan as soon as possible. We don't have much time. Are there any suggestions about how to go about defeating the pathogen, and disinfecting the President of Earth?" Dr. K asked.

"I say we try to find a cure and then give it to the world," said Tommy.

"We can't, Tommy. We have found a way to prevent it, but that is only by downloading the morpher software. We can't give it to every one though," explained Jen.

"Well we obviously can't shrink down, and kill off every pathogen inside every infected person with our micro zords," replied Leo.

"My research has shown that the President of Earth was the origin point of the disease. So you might be able to wipe out the entire disease if you get rid of the original pathogen," Dr. K suggested.

"Do diseases normally act like that?" Ethan asked.

"No, but this pathogen seems to control its carbon copies through telepathic signals. It is very likely that the replicated pathogens are just manipulated by the original. Then again I have never seen the likes of anything like this," Dr. K replied.

"That sounds like what we will have to do. I don't see another option. The only thing remaining is, how will we get close enough to the President in order to get the micro zords to take care of the original pathogen?" Dillon calmly said, almost whispering like he didn't mean for everyone else to hear him.

Joel thought to himself, contemplating his options. _They have some good ideas, but this seems too easy. The guards for the President couldn't be that good in this post apocalyptic world; certainly no match for the Power Rangers. Plus what if it didn't work?_ These were thoughts that Joel was sure everyone else was having too. " I say we just kill of the President. It is a sacrifice for the good of the people. The pathogen would die without a host and our problem would be solved," stated Taylor.

"As much as I am sure you could handle that operation. I don't think that would solve anything. As of now the pathogen is present in 1/3 of the population, but it hasn't shown it self because it is waiting to have more humans under its control. If you kill the President you run the risk of making it agitated, and making itself known and take over one third of all humans minds." Dr. K informed them.

"But wouldn't the lead pathogen would be dead before it could send out its commands?" Taylor argued.

"No, the pathogen could easily continue to live for several weeks after the host dies, or it could move to another host." Dr. K states.

The room was silent, but the company occupying was heavy in thought. Joel continued to think. _The only obvious thing is to get the micro zords to defeat the original pathogen within the President of Earth. That is not nearly as easy as just simply killing the President. Also, if it dosen't kill of the rest of the disease, we will be stuck in nearly the same place we are in now_. These thoughts were racing through Joel's mind just as Ethan exclaimed, "I know what we have to do. We have to split up in to teams. One team can work on finding a cure because that is our best option. A second team can plan an attack on the little space bug itself, while a third team focuses on keeping the pathogen contained. Then if all that fails at least we know what doesn't work." The room was silent; all were thinking over the plan Ethan had just come up with. _Man, that is a great idea. He must be a student of Tommy to come up with a plan like that. The only problem is how are we going to split the 8 rangers and Dr. K up in to teams. Obviously, some of these rangers don't play well with each other_ , Joel thought as he looked over to Taylor and then to Dillon. "That sounds like a morphinaominal idea Ethan," Tommy said in his encouraging teacher voice.

"I agree. What about everyone else?" Jason asked

"How are we going to be split up," said Dillon looking at Taylor with intense anguish.

"I think we should put Dr. K and Ethan to work on finding a cure because they know the most about programming antiviral nanites. Tommy, Taylor, and Dillon should be in charge of the micro zord part of the plan because they are the best fighters. Leaving Jason, Jen, Joel and I to contain the pathogen as much as we can," explained Leo.

"I am not working with her." Dillon asserted.

"It's ok I don't want to be that close to you either," retorted Taylor.

"Listen, we all have to work together one way or another. You both have to grow up and bury the hatchet." Tommy asserted


	4. Holding Back

**NOTE: Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this. I don't really know what I am doing with this story, but that's okay I can improvise. PLEASE leave a review telling me what you think. Even if you think it sucks. Again I have no idea where this story is going to go so anything you want to share with me will be helpful.**

Chapter 4

Holding Back (following Jason)

Jason looked around the streets of Corinth, the domed capitol of Earth. He was amazed to see that humans had fallen so far in these 100 years since his own time. True they did seem to be great at one point, but since the war mankind had fallen. Now there is another evil that is trying to kick them why they were down, and Jason knew only one group that could stop it: the power rangers. He patrolled the streets with Jen looking for suspicious behavior from any of the unknowingly infected people in the streets. He looked over to Jen she was distracted, and played with the big, shinny ring on her finger. She took it off then put it on only to take it off again. _I know she misses Wes, but she really needs to focus,_ Jason thought staring at the pink ranger fondling her engagement ring.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason said in concern for his teammate.

"Oh, yeah… I just … I keep thinking about the future," she said hesitantly.

"Are you worried about your wedding?" Jason asked

"No… no of course not. I love Wes, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"That is good, but doesn't answer my question."

"I want to marry Wes. I really do, but I just keep thinking. Whether it is 2 years or 2 hundred years away evil always shows up. Wes and I won't give up fighting for good, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I just can't help but think that at any moment Wes or I could be called up and asked to save the day. I can't imagine the worry that Wes is feeling as he waits for me to return... if I return. He and I will never live happily ever after because there is always going to be some evil thing in the world screwing up my fairy tale ending."

Jason looked at Jen she was mad, but had no one to be mad at. He knew Jen was going to marry Wes no matter what, but she had fantastic points. _I mean look at me I have been a retired ranger for how long? And I have been called back for multiple battles to aid the side of good. I know I will never have a normal life, but I have never wanted one to begin with. Jen, is not a normal woman, and can never be; yet that is all she wants right now_ , Jason thought. He looked over to Jen, and could only mutter the short cheesy one liner, "Once a ranger always a ranger." Jen scoffed. She knew that was true to an unreasonable extent.

" I should really stop complaining. I know you and everyone else here is in the same boat," Jen said apologetically.

"Never be sorry for answering my question," Jason teased.

Jason continued their patrol in silence. The pink and gold ranger walked in the warm afternoon sun and did not speak. _This is awkward_ , Jason thought, _I don't want it to seem like I am going easy on her. She would chew me up for that. But she is such a wonderful ranger, and really deserves better than pinning after a dream she might not get to live_. Jason was staring at the ground and found a little rock that he started to kick down the sidewalk. He focused on the rock because trying to make conversation with Jen was not going to happen she was in her own little world of contemplation.

He kicked his rock so hard it flew into the side of a car, when he heard the screams. Both Jen and Jason sprang into action and looked for the trouble. It was instinct. They bolted in the other direction of all the people running in fear. _It is time to see what all this ranger-hardware-mumbo-jumbo can do,_ Jason thought as he eyed up the scariest monster he had ever seen. He looked to Jen and called out, "Ready!" Jen looked at him slightly annoyed because she was not sure what made him think he was the boss of her. Regardless, she took an affirmative stance and responded properly to the morphing call. They lifted their wrists and in synchronized motions activated their morphers, topped it off with their voice activation: "maximizing the power of micro!" Jen, showing her authority called out, "series pink, ready!" Jason responded, "series gold, ready!" The suits engulfed the rangers and colored them respectively. The suits, being the most powerful ever created, were buzzing with energy. The morphenominal feeling of the suits pulsed through the two ranger bodies. _Holy morpher grid, the power in this suit is amazing. I have never been in a suit this powerful_ , Jason thought as the last of the nanites surrounded his head, and created his helmet. He looked over to Jen. Damn, these things look badass, he thought. Jen's suit was pink, no duh, but had a thin black linear pattern down her arm, making it look almost like she had a tattoo sleeve. Along the seam of her pants were jagged zigzagged patterns. She had a Thick black belt with a white buckle etched with a golden zigzag through the center. Her helmet was solid pink with a thin black striped pattern that filled in extra space while the black eye shade sat above the silver mouthplate. As distracting as the outfit was Jason had a job to do. He stared down the monster. _I have been a ranger a long time. I don't need to talk with this silly creature to know that it is a danger to the people. I will take it down now_ , Jason thought as he sprang into action. Jen quickly followed realizing that Jason was already taking charge. The two punched, kicked, flipped, and spun into the monster. They were thrown back a couple times, but always got back up. Then the monster lashed out a claw at Jason and it crashed through the nanofibers. "Aw," Jason exclaimed as the impact sent him flying and grasping at his arm to stop the pain. He landed with a jolt and his suit fizzled out. "Jason!" Jen cried out.


	5. Backup

Chapter 5

Backup (following Leo)

"Rangers series red and green, series gold and pink are in trouble," Dr. K said through the communicator. Leo and Joel abruptly shifted from their leisurely patrol pace to the adrenalin heavy run into battle when they heard the call from Dr. K. The two rangers ran up to the scene of Jason wriggling around on the ground holding his arm trying to stop the bleeding, and Jen in battle ready power suit trying to fight the darkest monster Leo had ever seen. Leo looked to Joel, they gave each other an unspoken go ahead to morph up and join the battle. "Ready!" Leo said lifting his wrist to expose his morpher. "Ready!" Joel excitingly responded. Their choreographed motions lined up with the voice activation: "Maximizing the power of micro!"

"Series red, ready!"

"Series green, ready!"

The respectively colored suits of morphtastic proportions engulfed the muscular frames of the rangers. Energy waves surged through Joel and Leo's bodies as the nanites bonded the material with the bio hardware. _Ah, the feeling of being in a suit again is so wonderful. I missed this. Too bad it has to be in such dreadful circumstances. These things are powerful though. I have never been in a suit like this_ , Leo thought.

Joel rushed over to Jason to block the monster from the injured ranger. Jen kicked the monster forcefully back while Leo rushed up to help her out. Jen, Leo, and Joel fought the monster off valiantly. They worked together like one kick ass machine. Joel would swing a punch and Leo would slam a foot into the monster as it lashed back. One after another the rangers took their turns striking the monster. It barely had time to attack before someone else would put another hit in. Just then the monster set out a burst of energy causing the rangers to go flying in all different directions. Leo looked at the rest of his team, and then back at Jason still on the ground. He knew it was time to end this monster it was time to call out the weapons. However, before he could call out his weapon Jen had beat him to it.

"Summoning lightning staff!" Jen yelled as a metal rod with a pink hande appeared in her hand buzzing with pink electricity around it. Leo looked at it thinking _I guess Dr. K is a fan of Star Wars because that looks like a pink lightsaber._ Leo called for his lightning staff, which looked just like Jen's except with red buzzing all around. Jen and Leo slashed and zapped the monster with everything they could, but it didn't seem to be having any effect on the ugly. Jen was knocked to the ground and the monster was about to step on Jen, but Joel swooped in with his lightning staff knocking the monster over. Joel zapped the monster while he was down and that is the last thing any of them remember as everything went black.

Leo woke up in a dark room, hands chained above his head, and a familiar voice calling out to him. He blinked his eyes rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting. He felt dizzy and had a headache like the worst hangover in history. He could hear the voice calling to him, but was so distracted by the pain in his head and throughout his whole body that he couldn't focus hard enough to figure out who it was let alone what they were saying.

"Leo! Leo! Are you awake? Leo!" the voice cried out

"Jason? Is that you?" another more feminine voice responded.

"Jen! Can you see Joel? I can only see Leo." Jason asked.

" Yes, I can see Joel and Leo, but I can't see you" Jen responded

"Can you two be quiet? I am trying to get over this massive hangover" Joel said agitatedly.

"Joel! You're awake!'' Jen said.

"Good to hear your voice buddy" Jason added

"Yeah yeah. What happened where are we?" Joel asked"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything past you zapping that monster." Jen replied.

"Well either we are in serious trouble or we are gonna be" said Joel.

"Can anyone get out of these chains?" Leo said

The four rangers struggled at their chains grunting, pulling, tugging screaming out of frustration and pain. By the time they stopped struggling their wrists were bloody, and still chained. They had all basically given up trying to break free when they heard footsteps. It sounded like they were coming closer. The footsteps echoed in the dark room and only got louder as time went by. "Everyone stay quiet, whoever it is they want us alive. Do not tell them anything not matter what happens" Leo commanded. They could hear the keys jingle and thunk of several large locks being shifted to make way for the man behind the footsteps. The door slid open and bright lights flooded through the dark room blinding the rangers till their eyes adjusted.

"Hello rangers, nice to see you again" A familiar voice said

"What is happening?" Leo said timidly

"Well look at your wrists, they are all beat up. I think we should bandage them up before they get infected" the voice said gently, 'Amebas! Help our ranger friends."

 **Quick Author's note:**

I know it has been a long time with updates but hopefully I can get back to writing consistently. I will be making small editing changes to the chapters that are already up so hopefully there won't be anymore grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
